Minoltaflex Automat
See also the 1937 Minoltaflex (I), the Minoltaflex wartime prototype and the postwar Minoltaflex II and III. The Minoltaflex Automat (ミノルタフレックスオートマット, advertised in 1942) is a 6×6cm TLR (twin lens reflex) camera for 120 film made by Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō (predecessor of Minolta). Description The Minoltaflex Automat is an evolution of the earlier Minoltaflex, from which it retains the same body casting, viewfinder and front standard. Unlike the previous model, the camera has an advance crank on the photographer's right, winding the film and cocking the shutter in the same movement. It automatically stops for each exposure, and it is unlocked by tripping the release button. The frame number is displayed in a small round window on the same side. The L-shaped back is hinged at the top and retained by a latch at the bottom; the serial number is inscribed inside. The two film flanges placed on the photographer's left are pulled out for film loading, and the position of the first exposure is set via a red window, placed under the camera and protected by a sliding cover. After that, the exposure counter mechanism is engaged by a small button at the top of the right-hand side plate. The front plate is moved back and forth for focusing, and has a silver finish on all sides, replacing the black finish of the original Minoltaflex. Compared with the previous model, the camera also has newer strap attachments on both sides, and the focus knob, has been moved to the photographer's left to leave space for the advance crank. The knob itself has an unchanged chrome finish with a black top, and runs along a black depth-of-field scale showing indications for 3.5, 8 and 16 apertures. The four-fold viewing hood with a built-in magnifying lens is the same as on the previous Minoltaflex, itself much inspired by that of the Ikoflex II. The middle part of the hood has the shape of a truncated pyramid and a TIYOKO logo in the middle; it can be pushed back, revealing a sports finder. The words MINOLTA and AUTOMAT appear on the nameplate, placed in front of the viewing hood. The Minoltaflex Automat has the same lenses as the regular Minoltaflex. The taking lens is a four-element Promar 75mm f/3.5, made by Asahi Kōgaku (predecessor of Pentax); the marking on the rim is Promar Anastigmat Nippon or Promar Nippon. The viewing lens is a 75mm f/3.2, marked Minolta Anastigmat Nippon or Minolta Nippon. Both lenses have a thicker rim than on the previous Minoltaflex, and take 31.5mm diameter push-on accessories. The shutter is a Crown II (B, 1–300) made by Chiyoda itself. The name CROWNⅡ–TIYOKO is inscribed on a small crescent-shaped nameplate screwed to the shutter plate, on the left of the lens (as seen from the front); the aperture scale is on the other side. The release button is placed on the front plate, under the shutter unit, and is interlocked with the advance mechanism to provide double exposure prevention. Notes Bibliography * Item 280. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minoruta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, Minolta short history). Pp.6–8. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minoruta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, Prewar Minolta cameras). Pp.13–7. * "Minoruta nigan-refu no yūwaku" (ミノルタ二眼レフの誘惑", Seduction of Minolta TLR cameras). Pp.135 and 138. * Pp.26 and 87. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kōkoku ni miru Minoruta kamera no rekishi" (広告に見るミノルタカメラの歴史, "Minolta camera history seen through the advertisements"). Pp.9–12. * * P.56. * P.681. * Minolta Camera. Minolta 50-nen no ayumi (Minolta・50年のあゆみ, Minolta 50-year history). November 1978. Pp.6–7 and 65. * Pp.26–7. * no.77 (September 1958). "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō" (変遷カメラ一らん表, Table of camera evolution.) P.295. (This is a chronology of Minolta cameras from the Nifcarette onwards. This document is also reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116.) * Item 2014. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Minolta Camera: nigan-refu kamera" (Minolta Camera: 二眼レフカメラ, Minolta TLR cameras). Pp.25–30. * Taniguchi Masao (谷口匡男), from the commercial department (営業部) of Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō. "Minoruta kamera no sakujitsu, konnichi" (ミノルタ・カメラの昨日、今日, Minolta cameras, yesterday and today). In no.77 (September 1958). Pp.275–9. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II") In no.116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Contains a reproduction of the chronology in no.77 and no other information on the Minoltaflex Automat.) Links In English: * Minoltaflex Automat in the 70th anniversary Minolta poster, reproduced at Photoclub Alpha * Minolta TLR cameras at TLR Cameras * Minolta TLR cameras at Minman In Japanese: * Minoltaflex Automat in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Minoltaflex Automat and more pictures in Miyazawa Noriyuki's camera site * Minoltaflex Automat here and among Minolta TLR cameras at Asacame Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: Minolta Category: M